Patches (Online)/Patch 1.2.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.2.6 is an incremental patch that addresses some additional issues with gameplay, quests, and more. This is one of our last updates before we release Update 3. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests UI Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash during combat while in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue so Cyrodiil weaponsmith merchants will now carry the appropriate mix of blue and purple weapons. *Fixed an issue where you were able to capture any keep to receive credit for the quest Capture Blue Road Keep. You can now only capture Blue Road Keep to receive proper credit. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where dead beetle effects would occasionally cause performance issues when viewed. *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause low FPS after you leave combat. Sorcerer Summoning *Volatile Familiar: Reduced the damage of this ability to 12% maximum magicka from 20% maximum magicka. This is a temporary solution until we completely resolve the issue where the Familiar is exploding twice. Alliance War Assault *Caltrops: Fixed multiple issues where using this ability would reduce your game's performance. World Vampire *Clouding Swarm: Fixed an issue where you could get up to a 500% speed buff while wearing the Night's Silence armor set. Dungeons & Group Content General *If you're above Veteran Rank 10, you can now use the Looking For Group Tool to queue for all Tier 1 Veteran Dungeons: Spindleclutch, Banished Cells, and Fungal Grotto. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue that was causing the entire interior of a building in Daggerfall to offer gauntlets to loot, rather than just targeting the actual gauntlets. *Fixed an issue where you were not getting the proper achievement credit when defeating the Transmuted Hive Lord for the achievement Darkshade Caverns Vanquisher. Enchantments *Fixed an issue where the Berserker enchantment was not scaling properly with either glyph level or quality. Item Traits *Sanctuary: This buff will no longer appear to stack on your character sheet when you teleport or log out. Quests Alik'r Desert *Master of Leki's Blade: You will now be able to start and complete Raifa's student duel challenge. Betnikh *Carzog's Demise: You will now be able to speak with Neramo and Azlakha. Craglorn *The Shattered and the Lost: Fixed an issue where the quest would not progress properly after using Seeker's Sight. Main Quest *Halls of Torment: Fixed an issue where Lyris would not use the portal associated with this quest. *The Weight of Three Crowns: The alliance leaders will now arrive when you approach the meeting place in Stirk. Reaper's March *A Traitor's Luck: Fixed an issue where Cariel would not appear when you read the note. *Hadran's Fall: Tand will now leave and update the quest after you interact with the cage associated with this quest. *Baan Dar's Boast: Fixed an issue where you could not poison the Stranglers and collect the Poisoned Dark Strangler Stems. *The Den of Lorkhaj: Fixed an issue where the Lunar Champion (Shazah or Khali) would not continue the ritual after defeating Javad Tharn and the Dark Mane. Shadowfen *A Final Release: You will now be able to find Najeepa's remains. *The Bargain's End: You can now interact with the fire and ice braziers in the final room. Stonefalls *Protecting the Hall: Fixed an issue that was causing the quest progress to loop. Stormhaven *You will no longer get kicked to a loading screen in the Windridge Caves. UI General *Added a notification to the login screen that tells you where to go to subscribe to the game. Category:Online: Patches